The girl with the crinkled dress
by Nova 496
Summary: A girl wanders into the Sherman Ranch wavering and stumbling a man helps her out by letting her ride on his horse the rest of the way. Only to pass out when she arrives. Who is this girl? Why is she going to Laramie? Join the adventure as she meets new people and discover her past. (If you are young and would like to watch it, watch it with your grandparents, they would love it!)
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the dusty road, wavering in the blistering heat, my vision blurred as I made out a ranch and a small house. I slowly staggered to the house, but slowed when I heard horse's hooves on the dirt road. "Excuse me, little lady, but what are you doing in this heat? Especially, in this kind of heat?" I looked up at a man with a strong chin and dark black hair.

"I'm sorry sir, am I on your property?" I asked light headed.

He smiled warmly, "No, its fine. This property is open, can I help you though?" I looked up at his eyes, there was a mixture of soft and warmness in his eyes. I smiled.

"Thank you, umm… can you actually point me in the direction of the nearest city?"

He jumped down from his horse, and took his horses rains and grasped them tightly. He picked me up by my hips and lifted me up on his horse's saddle. My small dress crinkled under my weight. He led his horse down the dirt road and up the small wooden house and I started to waver, he looked at me with compassion in his eyes. My eyes closed for a brief moment and took in a breath of warm air. I opened my eyes again and saw the house drawing closer. I felt an arm on my shoulder and looked at the man.

"Why are you bringing me to your house? You don't even know me." He gave me a sideways glance.

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" I glanced at him. But I never got to asked him, when my vision blurred and I fell backwards and the man caught me. The man looked at me worried, "Andy! Slim! Come out here now!" That was the last thing I heard when I closed my eyes and slipped into unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I had a nice comment which made me continue this story. I knew people liked it and my computer problems are done sooo... I continued. Thank you to all the people who are reading this and I would like to know if you like it. (Also I have a friend stalking this so she will yell at me if I make a mistake!) XD

I woke up in a pile of sweat as I shook off the feeling of the nightmare I just had. I had just pulled off the quilt that stayed on me as I was asleep. I got up steadily and checked my holster which held, instead of a gun, my father's knife. I took a sharp breath, I was in the small house. I looked at the other wall that had a small nightstand backed against it, with a small mirror that hung above it. I took a step away from the bed stand and wavered, I was still dizzy.

I walked into a big room which held a table, and a china set. I saw on the table there was steaming bowl of stew. I sat down at a chair and gobbled the whole stew down in a matter of minutes. I stood up at the sound of a stage coach coming in. I walked, or staggered to the door. I turned the knob to the door and stepped outside and just then noticed that I was bare foot, I then noticed, I didn't come in shoes. I looked around the ranch, it had a small barn and a corral with stage horses all jumbled up inside.

I saw the man who had helped my earlier, I walked up to thank him when he turned and smiled at me. I gave weak smile, and walked towards him watching my every step.

"How are you? You slept through the night." He gave me pat on the back,

"I'm sorry, I actually just came here to ask where is the nearest town is?"

"Laramie, which is twelve miles. But do you have to leave?" I looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry sir, I need to get back to my brother. He said he is living in Laramie. He is a sheriff. I think." I tried to give him a reassuring smile. But his turned into a frown. I turned around to see a man around the other man's height with blonde hair and a cowboy hat on.

"Who's this?" He looked at me sternly.

"I'm Melody." I gave a warm smile. His face lightened up a bit giving me a sideways smile, turning to the other man.

"Jess, do you know her?"

"Yes I do," I looked at Jess in shock. How did he know me? "I met her as a small child. Her father and I were tight." I looked down at my bare feet again, my father. "How is he anyways?" I looked at Jess again.

"Fire." I said, my voice shaking, "It took my mother to." I looked up again trying to hold back tears. He pulled me in a tight hug, I was shocked but reluctantly gave in, I haven't had this in a while. When he pulled me back the other man stepped in.

"I'm Slim, owner of this ranch. There is my younger brother Andy. He is out with Jonsie, our help." I nodded. I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I really need to get to Laramie, my brother is there. Can I please use a horse to get there? I promise to return it on my way back."

He nodded, "I could, but will you stay for dinner? You still look pale."

"I could, only if I make it?" I said.

Slim sighed and glanced at Jess, "I suppose, it has to be good though." I gave a little smile and nodded. He turned around and walked into the house. I followed him in as he showed me everything in the kitchen. He told me it was already around noon.

I rushed him out of there, he was leaving with a smile. I found a big pot and put in on the stove. I was waiting for it to boil, when I was waiting I chopped some veggies. After a while when the chicken was boiling with the water and veggies, I heard a stage coach pull in.

I also heard the door open and close, I grabbed some other veggies and started chopping them. A boy around my age walked into the kitchen and stopped to stare at me.

"Hello, I'm Melody. You must be the brother Slim was talking about." He shook his head.

"I'm Andy. Yes, I'm Slim's brother."

Note: I am going to be evil and leave it here! Ha ha ha ha! Also, thank you Laramie Station for encouraging me to continue this! Make sure to R&R! You guys are fabulous! Thx! :}


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: People have been nice about this and saying it was good. Thank you! I hope to continue with this story and make more that people can enjoy. Thx everyone! R&R!

"Well, Andy do you actually make dinner?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What's with the dress?" I looked down at my torn dress, it had pieces of cloth dangling here and there.

"Torn, and fire." I looked down at my feet, holding back tears that were threatening to come out.

"Ah. I'm sorry, and thanks for making dinner. Jonsie usually makes plain ol' stew." Andy tried to look over in the pot but I pushed him back gently,

"No looking yet, it's a surprise." I gave him a big smile. He flushed and gave a smile, lightning the mood. He gave a little wave and walked out of the room. I heard light muffling in the main room, but I just waved it away.

Later….

I walked into the main room holding small dishes with scrumptious chicken noodle soup in it. I set them all down. I turned around and walked to grab the dishes as everyone else was coming in for dinner. I hurriedly grabbed the other dishes and spoons and set them all down on the table. Everyone look fascinated at the sight.

"Chicken noodle soup, my specialty." I gave my biggest smile. Everyone else sat down, and slowly picked up their spoons to taste it.

"This is the greatest thing I ever tasted!" Andy cried.

"This is really good Melody." Jess added. "Oh by the way, this is Jonsie." He pointed at a man sitting across from jess, he wore a small hat and I thought I saw a glimpse of an old pocket watch in his pocket of his coat.

"Nice to meet you Melody." He said tipping his hat. I nodded and gave a smile. Slim stood up and walked to the kitchen, on the way he gave me a side smile and patted me on the shoulder. I looked at Jess and met his eye.

"Melody, you said you were going to Laramie?" I nodded.

"To live with my brother, he didn't have time to get me, I had to ride. My horse was stolen by bandits on the way." I looked at my soup.

"Why do you have to live with your brother?" Jess asked.

"You knew my father correct?" I asked Jess, he nodded. I drew in a ragged breath. "He and my mother died in a fire by bandits."

A/N: Ha ha! I have to go! I'm sorry I left it there! You get the next in 4 days! He he! Bye and sorry.


	4. I am very sorry

I am very sorry i have quit on all my stories. Writers block and mean comment put me down. Everyone is telling me its great and i should continue but people keep putting me down. I thought this would block out all that is happening in my life, but, it didn't. I'm sorry if you wanted to see more. But i cant i am sooo sorry.

-Nova.


End file.
